dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Hudson Dane
Hudson Dane RPed by Ck History Hogwarts is the meeting point for a lot of witches and wizards in Great Britain including Jenelle and Aydan. They met in their third year as a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor. At the time, Aydan was still crushing over his dear friend Twyla. Even Jenelle had a small crush on her. When Twyla disappeared, the two friends started to get closer. By their fifth year at Hogwarts, the two were dating and very, very madly in love. Nothing compared to their chemistry. During their seventh year, Jenelle became the Head Girl. It gave her a few privileges that she probably abused. On Valentine's Day, the two stayed in the hotel above the Three Broomsticks and had unprotected sex. At seventeen years old with big dreams ahead of her, Jenelle was pregnant. Both of them were worried, but were prepared to raise their family together. With Jenelle's Triwizard Champion earnings, they started to rent their first apartment soon after leaving Hogwarts. Jenelle started working at the Ministry of Magic and Aydan was working for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Later on, Aydan proposed and they became engaged. Then, on October 17th of 2028, Felix Maverick Dane was welcomed into the world a bit prematurely. He stayed at St. Mungo's for a little while before they were able to take him home, which was heartbreaking for the young couple. Once Felix was home and well adjusted, the two would get married on December 27th - a nice winter wedding. Life was simple for a while after that. Both of them got promotions with Jenelle maxing out as the Department Head of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. Everything was going well for them when Jenelle found out she was pregnant with twins. This wasn't bad news - just shocking. The couple realized it was time to move and purchased a house outside of Hogsmeade just shortly before the twins' due date. On December 13th of 2031, twins Hudson Laurence and Hadley Lynette Dane were born. Going from one child to three was a crazy experience for the parents. Hudson was always a much easier baby compared to his sister. He wasn't nearly as fussy, and seemed to require less attention than she did. And this continued well into their childhood. Jenelle, who had always struggled with depression, started to deal with postpartum issues. She loved her children, but the combination of taking care of them, working, and handling all other adult things was starting to take a toll even when Aydan was helping her out (and he did a lot). When Hadley and Hudson were two years old, their mother seemed to just vanish with a poof. They stayed with their Auntie Elle and Uncle Thomas for a while after that until they were able to move back into their old home. When his mother vanished, Hudson withdrew into himself. Daddy explained when they were older what had happened to Jenelle, but by that point much of the damage had been done. Hadley had always demanded attention by lashing out and having tantrums and Hudson did his best to quietly clean up her mess and calm her down. He always tried to emulate the perfect son, and perfect brother, giving Hadley all the glory. Hudson's first sign of magic occurred when he was six years old, a year before Hadley had hers. It was something in private... he'd gotten upset over the anniversary of his mother's death and lashed out against a picture of his mother, cracking the glass of the picture frame. Instantly feeling guilty, he picked it up, only to find it whole again. He never told Hadley, wanting her sign to be the first one the family remembered. He only told Aunt Elle later, over a year after it happened. It wasn't any surprise when the twins turned 11 and got their letters. While it's clear that Hadley was destined for Gryffindor like their father before them, Hudson isn't sure where he'll be. And that's scary, because he's always been there for Hadley and he doesn't know how he'll be able to help her if they aren't in the same House. Personality Hadley, in many ways is the yin to Hudson's yang. Where Hadley is always the center of attention, Hudson helps her shine there. Where Hadley can be dark and brooding, Hudson tries to help bring the light out for her. In many ways... Hudson isn't really sure who he is without Hadley; everything he does revolves around his sister. He cares for her, he cleans up her messes, and he makes sure that if she does get in trouble that it isn't too much, because none of it could really be their fault when they lost their Mum at two... right? If Hudson had to be described, one adjective would be quiet. Everything he does is quiet. When he's happy, there's a wide, but silent, grin on his face. When he cries, tears flow down his face, but his voice makes no sound. He certainly can talk, and does to Felix and Hadley. But he keeps his emotions to facial features only, and he generally keeps his negative emotions to himself. He can be coaxed out of his shell, but it takes a lot. Hudson is very nervous about school. He knows he'll likely do well, academically. But if he and Hadley are in different Houses... he's not sure what he'll do. Any friends he made, Hadley had made them first. So he isn't really sure of the process of making friends on his own. If he does make friends, he'll likely assume their supportive role, and blend into whatever personality they possess. This could prove good or bad, depending on who he's making friends with. Appearance His faceclaim is Lucas Till. Trivia *Hudson means: "son of Hugh" which translates to "heart" *Laurence means: "laurel" or "bright one" Category:Ckohrs0221 Category:Characters Category:Blond Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Twins Category:December Birthday Category:Dane Family Category:Right Handed Category:Half-Blood Category:Male